thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
The Dominionists
The Dominionists are one of the three main sects of The Faith of the Seven, along with the Unionists and the Divisionists. Dominionists share similar beliefs to Unionists, but argue that it is their king who should be the ultimate authority of the Faith, as opposed to the High Septon. Beliefs While not truly religious zealots like the other two factions, Dominionists are no less dangerous or present in the hearts and minds of Westerosi. Unlike the Divisionists, Dominionists understand that the Seven have always been One, and they shall continue to be so. Their main point of contention comes from the evolutionary course that the Faith has taken. They claim that it was to Hugor of the Hill that the Seven gave dominion over the holy lands, and therefore it is the King, not a member of the clergy that should be the supreme authority of the Faith in their regions. This has put them at odds with the Divisionists, as they clash with each other’s theology, and it has put them at odds with the Unionists, for the High Septon will tolerate no usurper to his throne. This also renders the Dominionists the most fragmented of the sects, as there are multiple Dominionist kings, each with their own followers within their kingdom. Believers The Rock is the main bastion of Dominionist power, as a succession of competent kings and economic prosperity has led much of the populace to agree that trusting in golden kings is a sure path to riches, in this world and the next. While King Tyran and his son King Tyrion have made no official statement regarding the Dominionists in their lands, it is a poorly kept secret that it flatters King Tyrion and he is more than happy with any upwelling of support that allows for him to have more power. The Storm King has found the arguments of the Dominionists to be quite convincing as well. Unlike the Lannisters, King Durran has been very vocal about his support for the Dominionist cause, and unlike the Lannisters, he does not have copious amounts of coin to solidify his position. The Stormlands have welcomed the Dominionists into the lands with open arms, for House Durrandon seeks to mythologize their power, and there is no better way that turning themselves into holy figures. Roughly one-third of the River Lords, mainly located in the southwestern portion of the Trident , support the Dominionists, but they have no predetermined love for the Lannisters or the Durrandons. These lords clamor for a strong king that can save them from the trials and tribulations they now face. If that takes their faith giving him, whomever he is, the power to direct their beliefs, then so be it. House Yronwood of the Greenbelt is also considered a bastion of Dominionist faith, as the Bloodroyals have a storied tradition of absolute monarchs that have complete and total authority over their subjects. In the Kingdom of the Claw, Celtigar is another believer in the Dominionist faith. The Celtigars have long sought dominion over Cracklaw Point, and they seek to solidify their hold by any means possible. Clergy and Faith Militant The clergy of the Faith is composed of Septons, Septas, Begging Brothers, and Brown Brothers and Sisters of varying orders who serve the faithful. The Dominionists control neither branch of the Faith Militant, as the Poor Fellows are aligned with the Divionists and the Warrior's Sons with the Unionists. Category:Westeros Category:Religion Category:Kingdom of the Greenbelt Category:Kingdom of the Claw Category:Kingdom of the Trident Category:Kingdom of the Rock Category:Kingdom of the Stormlands Category:The Faith of the Seven